When It All Falls Down
by SunshineIta
Summary: In 2216, thirty years after the Reaper War, Captain Thomas Hackett, Staff Commander Charlotte Vakarian, Lieutenant Commander William Alenko-Cortez and the SSV London crew embark on a journey across the Milky Way. But in the deepest corners of the galaxy, a threat is lurking. Will Elena Shepard and her friend's children be able to save the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is dedicated to ex-commander, a kind and caring friend, master of brainstorming, my first fan, if I may say. Without you, When it All Falls Down would not have been the same. You have my eternal gratitude._

 _Thanks to my betareaders for this chapter, ex-commander and MizDirected. Without you, the end result would be disastrous. All my love to you two. 3_

 _No major warnings for now, except for a tiny little bit of coarse language. I'll change the warnings later, if needed._

 _Don't hesitate to leave comments and reviews. Constructive critics are always appreciated. :D_

* * *

Charlotte Vakarian entered the Presidium Embassies and decided to sit on a bench aside the lakes to wait for her friend. She took place aside a salarian, visibly absorbed in a datapad. Charlotte picked at her omni-tool to see the time and realized she had a couple of minutes to relax and enjoy the view. She looked up into the Presidium's blue sky, free from any clouds.

Alike all the times she was on the Citadel, Charlotte ended up amazed by it. No wonder this station was the heart of the Milky Way's galactic community. The Citadel bristled with activity, resplendent in the morning light. Charlotte stared how thirty years after the activation of the Crucible by her mother, Elena Shepard, no scars remained of recent history. She knew parts of the station were still under construction, but not within the important sectors.

Charlotte took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet and spicy perfumes of a hundred different species of flowers, the gardens a riot of color amidst the white-and-gray buildings and paths of the area. She sighed in delight, smiling, while watching two asari sit down on a bench aside of hers, carried away in their conversation.

Charlotte would ever be grateful to her parents, Elena Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. Not only for adopting her on Eden Prime, but for doing what had to be done. Because of them, and the ones who followed the Normandy's lead, she lived in a renewed galaxy, freed from the Reapers, a race of sentient machines who initiated a cycle every 50,000 thousand years or so to obliterate organic life. Now, many had a future; like her, like the salarian and the asari aside of her. She hoped for a bright one, but only time would tell. In the meantime, she tried to appreciate every moment of her life.

A noise coming from Charlotte's omni-toll stripped her from her contemplative state. She switched the alarm off and looked around her, frowning. William was late _again_ , even if she made sure they met an hour before the event started. Now, only forty minutes remained before it began and she had to get going. Charlotte straightened her Systems Alliance military uniform and checked one last time for her friend. Not seeing him, she decided to go to the Citadel Galactic Internship School on her own. Charlotte could have called him on his omni-tool, but they were going to the same event anyway. They would bump into each other soon enough.

Charlotte could not hide her surprise when she received the Council's invitation, three weeks before. Like her, all the former and current interns of the CGIS had been invited, strongly advised to attend the ceremony _and_ in their finest attire. "Even if it can be a pain in the ass," her mother once said, "never miss official shit you're invited to. Especially if you want an interesting career." Remembering Shepard's advice, Charlotte requested a leave from her current assignment to attend. As soon as she arrived at the Citadel, she bought a new Alliance uniform and boots. She spent the whole morning getting ready, changing her hairdo three times. She finally opted for a messy but classy bun at the back of her neck, preventing of having her long black hair in her face all day. She carefully marked her deep blue eyes with black eyeliner and mascara, then her lips with bright red lipstick. Charlotte thought the make-up made her eyes stand out, as her pale skin and high cheekbones. When she glimpsed one last time in the mirror, she smiled, thinking she looked like a badass military princess. Exactly what she wanted.

The more she approached the CGIS facilities, the more people rushed past Charlotte. The crowd got pretty dense and the young woman wondered if she would make it in time to the school's auditorium. When she thought of increasing the pace of her walk, Charlotte heard a familiar voice call her name. She smiled, slowing down, then turned to greet William. He was trying to reach her through the mass, his face turning red, indicating he had been running for a while.

"Late again, Mister No-Worries-I'll-Be-There-In-Time?"

"Come on, I'm not _that_ late," William answered, catching his breath.

Charlotte laughed and opened her arms, welcoming a hug. The young man responded to her invitation, visibly happy to see her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, William still holding her tightly. When he let go of her, she cleaned his cheek with her thumb. Her lipstick had left a pretty obvious mark.

"How have you been, Will? Didn't hear from you in the last months. The asari kept you busy enough, since you didn't have time to call your best friend."

"Being a research assistant wasn't a vacation, let me tell you," William said, offering his arm to Charlotte. She accepted gladly.

"So I take it that your CGIS internship on Illium went well?"

"Lot of work, but amazing for the rest."

"Not just because of the asari, I hope," said Charlotte, teasing her friend.

"Charlie, you know me better. Yes, the asari were nice…"

"To look at," she interrupted, moving a bit away from William, who just gave her a little elbow bump in the ribs.

"I wasn't the only human there, so the asari were not after me _like that_. Anyway, it was great. And Illium has the best comic book shop in the galaxy. The most exquisite collection of underground works. I spend so much credits…"

Charlotte smiled, hearing the excitement in William's voice. True, he was a nerd. But a good looking one – not only she thought so – especially in his Alliance uniform. He also wore glasses. Back when they were teenagers, he could have had surgery to correct his myopia, but as he once said to Charlotte, he always thought glasses gave him a vintage and cute look. He also stated it served as a (great) flirting accessory, a theory she could not verify for herself, not wearing any. "Also, if it wasn't for my glasses," he told her at one point, "everyone would take me for any Alliance soldier. I may work out every day, but damn, I'm an engineer. Being a Marine is part of the deal."

When she first heard of the Alliance offer and his definition of it, Charlotte knew that to William it was, indeed, a deal. As long as she could remember, she wanted to travel the stars and be a soldier like her parents. But her friend had always been more cerebral than her and she sensed William would chose to go to university instead of the military. He had the mind and the manners of an academician. A brilliant student, he became a talented engineer, his research on mass effect fields picking the Systems Alliance military interest. They offered him a full scholarship for his graduate studies if he joined the forces. Charlotte remembered his panicked voice when he called to tell her about the news and to ask what he should do.

"It's your decision, Will. It's your career, not mine."

"But what would _you_ do in my place?" begged William.

"I don't want to influence your choice, but… I'm sure it means a lot of money and opportunities. Who knows? Maybe you'll qualify for the CGIS with this."

He accepted the deal, of course, rejoicing everyone in this family. Nonetheless, Charlotte always suspected his military dads had a role in the Alliance offering the scholarship. Kaidan Alenko and Steve Cortez were probably a bit disappointed their son went for the academic life instead of the military one, even though they never showed it directly to him. Charlotte knew for a fact her parents and William's talked about it, being at Shepard and Garrus' house when Alenko and Cortez showed up to talk "about the kids".

A bunch of years had passed since then, and sometimes, it felt like ages to Charlotte. She often wished they were kids again, running and playing in their parents' backyards, not worried by any career plans and opportunities.

"Hey, you shaved, Will! The Council will be pleased," Charlotte said.

"Yeah. Thought a three-days-beard would not be welcomed to the fancy ceremony. You don't look bad yourself, by the way. New uniform?" asked William, scratching his dark blond brushed-cut hair. The young woman knew he did that when shy or embarrassed.

"Very observant, Mister the Engineer. New uniform, new boots. And thanks for telling me I'm pretty, darling. Looking good yourself. I know a couple of asari who will love the soldier look and those pale blue eyes of yours."

"You forgot the glasses."

"Ah, true! It's the _pièce de résistance_ , right?"

Still arm-in-arm, Charlotte and William arrived in front of the Citadel Galactic Internship School facilities. The young woman found the construction, even if not too elaborate, quite beautiful. The gray-and-white tower had been built in the middle of the Citadel Presidium's lakes, and from afar, it looked like a giant silver arrow. The crowd, now extremely dense, merged on the bridge leading to the entrance of the building. Charlotte got annoyed, not a fan of being pushed around to make way. She sighed heavily before taking William's hand instead of his arm. Taking advantage of her infiltration training, they entered the school's auditorium with no efforts. Charlotte heard William whistle, probably realizing like her the importance of the event.

In addition to the current and former interns taking place, Charlotte spotted a huge number of dignitaries from every Council species. They seemed to be exchanging pleasantries in their reserved section aside of the stage. Every news network in the galaxy appeared to be taking part in the party, all set up to do a live broadcast of the event.

 _Good thing I bought a new uniform_ , Charlotte thought, straightening it again.

"You look great, Charlie. Don't stress over some cameras."

"Why all this fuss over some Council announcement? I know the CGIS is their baby, but…"

"We should get seats," said William, changing the subject. "Don't want to be standing up all afternoon."

Charlotte spotted a group mostly composed of people wearing the Alliance uniform and guided William towards them. When only a couple of meters separated them from the group, the young woman stopped, getting into her mind through every swearing word she knew. She should have known _he_ would be attending. Charlotte suddenly decided to change direction heading to another set of bleachers, still holding William's hand.

"You didn't want to sit with them?" asked William. He sounded puzzled. "I have a couple of friends in that group, you know."

Charlotte looked at him. His frowning indicated he seemed a bit worried, probably seeing the loss of her smile and the shadow on her face.

"No, here is better. See, we have a better view of the stage."

She knew her explanation did not satisfy him. She sat down before William could object.

"I wonder why they brought us all here," said the young man, taking place aside Charlotte.

"Some major shit is going to be announced for sure. It's going to be broadcast in every corner of the galaxy," she answered, before pausing for a second, thinking. "Do you think our parents are watching?"

"How much do you bet?"

"Enough for you paying for dinner. And I want sushi."

"It's a deal, Miss Vakarian. Anyway, I owe you at least one dinner, for not giving you so much news in the past six months."

"Alenko-Cortez, sir, this is very nice of you. And I'm sure I'll be _starving_ when this will be over."


	2. Chapter 2

_No major warnings for now, except for a tiny little bit of coarse language. I'll change the warnings later, if needed._

 _Don't hesitate to leave comments and reviews. Constructive critics are always appreciated.: D_

* * *

At 1300 hours sharp, Galactic Standard Time, the Citadel Council entered the CGIS auditorium, followed by a representative of every embassy.

 _You would have to live under a rock not to know who formed the Council_ , Charlotte thought.

The asari councilor, Aneka T'Jalani, entered first, her fellow members of the council following: the turian Brutus Salvitis, the human Genevieve Clements, and the salarian Mistok Zazal.

After them entered the ambassadors of the Council races. Isako Kyuk, a beautiful drell woman, represented the drell and the hanar, Tuka Denok the elcors, Jotnan Tor the volus, Nayasa Hil the krogans and Ken'Saala nor Vaedin the quarians. As Charlotte remembered, the krogan and the quarian embassies had been granted in 2196, acknowledging the help the two species provided in the Reaper War. To the young woman's surprise, a batarian woman representative, Fan Deb'pawen, closed the march. The batarians refused to have an embassy back in the day, eternally suspicious of the other species. The politicians took place on the stage respectfully applauded by the audience. The ambassadors and the representative sat down behind the Council, whose members stayed up. Aneka T'Jalani, who Charlotte found magnificent in her long burgundy high-collared, sleeveless dress, went forward on the stage. She calmly raised a hand in the air, making the applause stop.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, and fellow councilors, ambassadors, and representative. Like most of you must have realized by now, it's undoubtedly a special day for all of us." T'Jalani paused, her sharp and strong voice still echoing in the room. "Thirty years ago, started the Reaper War, the most massive, brutal and terrifying threat the galaxy had encountered since immemorial times. At first, we all thought organic life would disappear like it did 50,000 years ago when the Protheans were wiped out. What we didn't know: hope remained. With major galactic efforts, the Crucible became a reality, before being activated by the leader of us all at the time, Commander Elena Shepard, a member of the Systems Alliance military. Without her courage, her perseverance, the Reapers would have enslaved us all. The Council at the time was too blind, too stubborn, too full of itself to take the Reaper threat in earnest. Many lives were lost because of our predecessors' mistakes. Like we did before, my fellow councilors and I apologize for the errors of this institution, who should have reacted adequately, even before the war began."

Charlotte sensed tension filling the auditorium, remembrance of the conflict being a particularly touchy subject. Even if she knew the asari councilor's speech was part of a political act, she appreciated the apologies, and, of course, the mention of her mother's name and actions. It also meant that Shepard had probably been invited to the ceremony, but declined, like she did with all official stuff after the war. She had dealt with enough bullshit for more than a lifetime. And Charlotte agreed.

Zazal, the salarian councilor, wearing black-and-gray official robes, changed places with his asari colleague in the front of the stage. He cleared his throat before taking off were T'Jalani's speech ended.

"For the last thirty years, the galaxy's been recovering from the war. Slowly, but steadily. For two decades, the Council has focused its energy and resources to get our homeworlds and colonies back on their feet, also to ensure better cooperation between our species. The creation of the Citadel Galactic Internship School in 2206 was one of the major initiatives created to ensure exchanges between all cultures of the known galaxy. My colleagues and I are pleased to have all the CGIS current and former participants in front of us today. You are the brightest and the most skilled individuals in the Milky Way. Each and every one of you proves we can work together to build a better and stronger galaxy. Thank you."

The salarian started to applaud. The crowd followed, Charlotte and William too, politely cheering for themselves and their CGIS comrades. The human councilor replaced Mistok Zazal. She smiled with authority, ending the clapping. Charlotte liked her and thought she was an intelligent and beautiful woman. In her forties, Genevieve Clements wore a simple black dress, her long salt and pepper hair cascading on her naked shoulders and back.

"However, even if we made progress, even if the CGIS is an appreciated initiative, we can do better," said the councilor, her calm and sweet voice, spiced with a pinch of English accent, filling the auditorium. "That's why the Council and the Presidium Embassies have worked on various canvases of treaties, that, we think, would ensure a bright future for all species in the galaxy. Yes, the Council has some authority in space, but each race has its own manner of governing their homeworlds and colonies. Some settlements have special jurisdictions, not answering to the Council or the main government instances of their respective species. To get the treaties amended, approved and ratified, the Council thought of the CGIS as the best answer."

Clements went back to her place and the turian councilor approached the front of the stage. Brutus Salvitis, wearing a red-and-blue outfit, saw numerous battles. Many scars on his face proved it. Even if he looked like an old badass warrior, an aura of kindness and intelligence emanated from him. Charlotte knew he could be trusted and listened to. Her father always talked about him with great regards and she remembered how happy Garrus was when Salvitis received the council position.

"Today, the Citadel Council is proud to announce the creation of the Interstellar Accords Expedition. For twelve months, starting in thirty days from now, the chosen crew will travel the galaxy to bring the accords to every political instance, getting the treaties ratified in the process. A crew of 25 military operatives and 3 non-military members have been selected among all current and former interns of the CGIS. The crew will also have the chance to travel aboard the SSV London SR-1A, a top of the line vessel, graciously led by the Systems Alliance, on which many CGIS interns have worked on. The London being built for a human crew, the members of the expedition will follow a chain of command very similar to the Alliance. Of course, choosing only 28 of you was not an easy task, and it took us several days and nights to be sure we had the best to carry out this expedition. Let's just say that these people now have the galaxy's future on their shoulders. Not to be dramatic or anything…"

Many within the assistance laughed, but a majority, like Charlotte and William, stayed silent, hoping – or not? – They would be chosen to take part in the expedition.

 _This would be an excellent push for any career, academic or military_ , Charlotte thought.

The asari councilor took the front again.

"We gathered you here to present the expedition, but also to reveal who will be part of the London's crew. Like Councilor Salvitis said, 28 of you have been picked. It's an honor to be chosen by us, but it also comes with immense responsibilities. Without further due, I'll invite the representatives behind me to come forward. They'll have the privilege to announce the composition of the Interstellar Accords Expedition crew."

T'Jalani applauded, the assistance following, to greet the ambassadors and the representative at the front of the stage. Charlotte gave a little elbow bump on William's arm.

"It's like a ballet. The dancers execute their routine with total perfection."

"It's a bit too much to my taste," added William. "I'm glad they went fast with the speech. Except for T'Jalani and Clements, the Council is not that interesting to look at."

"I knew you had a thing for asari," teased Charlotte.

"You'll never let go of that, is it?"

"Never. I personally think Salvitis is quite badass. Now you can tease me on that, if you want."

In the first minutes, the ambassadors and the batarian representative named, one by one, the first 18 people who would serve on the London. Each one of them went from the assistance to the stage, where they shook a lot of hands before taking a designated space on the platform. A quarian, five humans, four asari, three turians, two salarians, two krogans and one batarian were standing proudly aside the Council. The choice seemed interesting and diverse enough for the type of mission. Having a multi-species crew, in Charlotte's perspective, would achieve miracles.

"Three members of the crew are non-military, chosen for their crucial expertise in any negotiations between species. Please welcome the Council ambassador and negotiator, Kianna Ledasir, the anthropologist O'Ziek Ghar'Telko and the psychologist Unuro Hinaru," announced the drell and hanar ambassador, Isako Kyuk.

An asari, a batarian, and a drell woman took place beside their new mates, visibly pleased and honored to be part of the crew. Of course, the announcement of who would have the commanding posts would be announced at the end of the ceremony, making tension more and more noticeable within the assistance. Charlotte started to feel a little bit uneasy.

"[Polite excitement] As Chief of medical staff and installations, we name Lieutenant Commander Nel'Liel nar Yaelazi," said the elcor ambassador.

All quarians in the auditorium cheered for their own, a quarian female who walked to the stage with visible pleasure and relief – even with her suit's mask. She took a second to hug the other quarian of the crew, Nalo'Temis nar Yaelazi, the first medical assistant… and her brother. They were both known in the CGIS for being the first quarians to be born on Rannoch after the Reaper War and under no child limitation rules. Also, they were twins, a total anomaly in quarian standards, making them unwillingly famous. When she was a kid, Charlotte's aunt, Tali'zora vas Normandy, a quarian herself, had talked much about them and their retrieved homeworld to her niece.

"The lead pilot will be Lieutenant commander Alexia Michaelson," announced the batarian representative, Fan Deb'pawen.

A young human woman rose from the bench where she was seated, fist in the air in victory. She ran to the stage, and Charlotte knew she restrained herself not to hug everyone on the stage, especially the turian Councilor, Brutus Salvitis. It's true, he looked quite sympathetic.

"Lieutenant commander Vlad will be in charge of navigation," said the krogan ambassador, a woman named Nayasa Hil.

To everyone's surprise, especially Charlotte's, a hanar joined the rest of the crew, making the whole expedition more and more interesting.

"As Chief engineer, we name Lieutenant commander William Alenko-Cortez," added Jotnan Tor, ambassador of the volus.

William, in a complete state of shock, didn't move a muscle. Charlotte jumped in her seat, ecstatic, like the rest of the Alliance military in the auditorium. She pushed him and ordered him to get up, when she saw he would not move. Before getting to the stage, he looked at her. She encouraged him with a nod and a sincere smile, proud of him. All Charlotte could imagine while his friend walked to the stage, was her parents and William's celebrating back on Eden Prime. Shepard and Cortez were holding each other, crying of joy, Kaidan and Garrus shaking hands before embracing in a manly hug. Charlotte would have liked to be there with them to celebrate.

"Lieutenant commander Celestina Pavus is granted the Chief of security and tactical operations position," said Ken'Saala nar Vaedin, the quarian ambassador.

A female turian joined the other crew members, looking all serious in her military uniform. Charlotte knew turian women were as good soldiers as men – her father had told her many times – but Pavus looked particularly skilled.

The asari councilor went back at the front of the stage.

"Now, this _already_ amazing and skilled crew needs leaders. People with the will and the passion to get the Interstellar Accords Expedition to its end." T'Jalani paused. Everyone in the auditorium held its breath. "The First officer we chose for the London is a woman with an exemplary military record. Since eighteen years old, she's been serving in the Systems Alliance, like her mother."

Charlotte frowned, recognizing herself in the description, although she had to admit she wasn't the only soldier's child to have enlisted like a parent.

"She became an officer in the Alliance military after only four years as a soldier. She acquired her N7 rank in 2213, after two years of intensive training. For her CGIS internship, she achieved a six-months stay in the salarian STG forces."

 _Oh my_ , thought Charlotte, her eyes wide open like two tea saucers. She also felt many of her Alliance colleagues were looking at her.

"This soldier is known as one of the best infiltrators in the Alliance, with acknowledged skills in leadership, combat, and on-ground missions strategies."

 _Fuck, that's me!_ Charlotte breathed heavily, her hands getting moist with nervosity.

"Her two parents fought in the Reaper War. One of them is the one and only Elena Shepard, who doesn't need further presentation. Staff commander Charlotte Vakarian, we grant you the position of First officer aboard the SSV London SR-1A."

The young woman slowly rose, before walking towards the stage, trying to focus on getting one foot in front of the other. Charlotte had a weird grin on her face, her heart racing. Shocked by the news, the applause sounded like white noise in her ears. Emotions and questions were rushing through her head, making her legs wobbled and her hands shake. Why her? Why not someone else? She wasn't the only talented soldier in the room. What is she had only been chosen because of her mother? The councilor could have stayed quiet about her lineage, by the way. That's exactly why her parents gave her Garrus' last name. She would not be automatically associated with Shepard, the Normandy or the Reaper War. _That's some shit I didn't want to deal with. For fuck's sake, T'Jalani, why didn't you shut it_ , Charlotte told the asari, mentally of course, while shaking her hand. After thanking the other dignitaries on stage, she went in front of the newly formed London crew and made a military salute. The soldiers responded by the same gesture, the non-military members by a polite nod. Charlotte joined ranks. She knew William tried to catch her attention to congratulate her, but she didn't respond. Keeping a serious expression proved she took the task with professionalism.

"Congratulations, Commander Vakarian," said Brutus Salvitis, relieving the asari. "I know a turian father who is really proud, right now." Salvitis cleared his throat. "Being the captain of a ship, of any flying vessel, is more than just a rank or a commanding position. Your body and soul are dedicated to the mission, the crew and the ship. Every victory is a bliss, all defeats are a nightmare. To choose the perfect officer to command this mission, we examined _hundreds_ of dossiers. After many hours of hard work and endless discussions, one name stood out. Since he joined the Systems Alliance military at nineteen, this well-regarded soldier has always attracted praise and recommendations from his superior officers. For his CGIS internship, he served for six months on a turian warship, impressing everybody with his sense of leadership and his incredible strategic skills. He adapted his Alliance training with ease, obeying and giving orders without being told twice. In addition to his dossier, clean from any stains or complaints, this soldier is an N7 operative who taught hand-to-hand combat at the Interplanetary Combatives Training school, the youngest instructor to ever teach in this prestigious program. He also holds a diploma in Galactic politics and public speaking from Oxford University, on Earth. Captain Thomas Hackett, we grant you the honor to lead the Interstellar Accords Expedition."

A tall man in his mid-thirties rose from the assistance, the crowd cheering loudly for him, especially humans. While Steven Hackett's son walked to the stage, people gave him friendly pats on his back, congratulating him. Hackett had a satisfied smile on his face, making his high cheekbones more apparent. He looked strong and elegant, climbing the stairs to the stage with ease. Handsome, his looks were impeccable, his very pale blue eyes sharp with intelligence and determination, his short black hair carefully combed.

Charlotte's gaze followed Thomas all the way to the stage, from the moment he rose from the bleachers; the same ones she avoided before the ceremony started. Her heart wasn't racing anymore; it had just stopped, leaving her mind blank, except for one question.

 _Why. Why him? Why does it have to be_ him _?_

Thomas Hackett imitated his first officer, saluting his crew before taking place aside Charlotte. She carefully avoided to make eye contact with him, and she knew he did the same. They only muttered 'Commander', then 'Captain', to one another, focusing their attention on the crowd, now standing up to continue their applaud.

The hurrah lasted for a couple of minutes, before the Council closed the ceremony, inviting all attendants to the gymnasium of the CGIS where a cocktail and appetizers would be served. Only the newly formed crew remained in the auditorium along with the Council, the ambassadors and the batarian representative for official pictures and statements to the press.

 _That's going to_ _be_ so _fun_ much, Charlotte told herself. _Now I understand why mom avoids official shit…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to my betareaders for this chapter, MizDirected and Potionsmaster. Your help was more than appreciated. My chapter is way better now!_

 _Don't hesitate to leave comments and reviews. Constructive critics are always appreciated. :D_

* * *

William splashed water in his face, before he sighed heavily. He left his eyes closed for a moment, hearing the drops of water fall in the sink, one after the other.

He arrived on Eden Prime with Charlotte two days earlier. Both of them payed extra credits to go on board a carrier anonymously. For their week of shore leave before the beginning of the Interstellar Accords Expedition – or IAEx –, they decided a little stay with their families was appropriate.

The IAEx had been part of all conversations since the announcement by the Council. Many were delighted with the initiative, others criticized it passionately. The elevated number of humans on the crew made a bunch of people angry. The official answer was that all CGIS dossiers had been observed and analyzed closely by the Council, the selected candidates chosen for their military skills or their field of expertise, the race of the individuals having no importance whatsoever. The unofficial theory – and what almost everyone believed – was that the System Alliance established some conditions to lend the SSV London to the Council. It caused disagreement – and it still did -, but many came to the conclusion that any species or government lending a ship for a Council mission would have demanded something in return. That being said, all the dossiers of every member of the expedition had been analyzed and talked about; by all news networks across the galaxy, but also by the public. It was annoying, but part of the game.

After twenty-one days of the media circus, William welcomed being in his fathers house, away from all the fuss. Nonetheless, he felt tense. Opening his eyes, he stared at himself in the mirror in front of him. He looked tired and sad, and he wished something could cheer up his mood.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, stripping him from his thoughts.

"I'll start breakfast in a couple of minutes. Want to help with the pancakes?" asked Kaidan, his voice muffled by the closed door.

William hesitated.

"William?" his father asked again, insistent.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a few. Just washing up a bit."

Before William could wonder if his father had gone into the kitchen, Kaidan entered the unlocked bathroom.

"Dad, a little bit of privacy, please?" said William, turning to his father, his teeth cringing.

"Since you were a little boy, the bathroom has been your refuge when something is wrong."

"And?"

"And I think my son needs to talk."

William sighed again, pulling his Alliance T-shirt off the side of the bathtub. Before he made a move to put it on, he balled it up and threw it in the sink. He let himself drop on the toilet seat, holding his head in his hands, and looked at the floor. He heard his father close the door, before walking over and sitting on the side of the tub.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do you want me to guess?" asked Kaidan.

William scratched his hair and leaned against the wall behind him. Kaidan waited for his son to speak.

"Ok. So you want me to guess," said Kaidan, after a while. "Is it the mission?"

"No. I mean, yes, but… It's just a matter of getting to know my team, the ship, the captain. After two days on the London, I'll be able to do miracles with the drive core and the engines. You know me."

William began to feel irritated. Kaidan starred at him, looking unimpressed by his son's reaction. At 65, the retired Alliance general expected honesty from everyone; especially from the members of his household. Also, William never had been very good at hiding things from his father; Kaidan had always been able to read him like a book.

"Do I say it or do you?" asked Kaidan, his sharp gaze pressing heavy on his son's nerves.

William got up and returned to the vanity. He focused his attention on his reflection, his hands on each side of the sink.

"It's Charlie, isn't it?"

An avalanche of feelings seized William. He felt sad, angry, alone. He longed for something; for someone he couldn't have. It all rushed to him in a second, causing his heart to race and his hands to tremble, cold sweat running in his spine.

"Three weeks, Dad. Three weeks," muttered William.

"Three weeks of what?"

"Of training for the mission, getting to know the crew, studying the ship's engineering crap. Three weeks of _her_ being at my side, _all the time_ ,smiling, making jokes, like nothing happened before I left for Illium. Is she taking me for an idiot? She must have realized I didn't give her much news during my internship because I needed time to heal, time to…"

"Process her rejection?" interrupted Kaidan.

William made a fist with one hand and slammed it along the sink.

"Why am I in love with her, Dad? There're amazing girls all around the galaxy. But _no_ , I have to fall in love with my best friend like an idiot. And now, I'm serving on the same ship as her, under her command, for a year. What did I ever do to deserve this? " William sighed again. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

Even mad as hell, William didn't raise his voice, not wanting to alert Steve and his little sister. Talking with one father at a time was enough. He looked at Kaidan, feeling completely hopeless. William felt like handing his resignation to the Council, before returning to Illium to study at the Val'Hallanshilan University for the rest of his existence.

Kaidan lost a bit of his smile. It seemed to the son his father thought over the pros and cons of telling him something he never did. Kaidan passed a hand in his white short hair, then on his well-cut stubble beard.

"You know, William, back in the day, I had to deal with a situation quite similar to yours," Kaidan said after a while.

"With Dad?"

"With Steve? Oh, no. In fact, he's the one who showed me Elena Shepard was not the love of my life."

"Elena Shep… Charlotte's mother? You had a relationship with Charlie's mom?" asked William, startled.

"Is that so difficult to believe?"

William looked at his father, completely speechless.

"When we were tracking Saren all over the galaxy, Shepard and I started a relationship. When Elena 'died' after the destruction of the Normandy, then reappeared two years later, working with Cerberus, I didn't know what to do. A part of me felt betrayed, while the other one was more than pleased to know she was alive. Then, I figured out Garrus and she had a thing, and jealousy took over. It's only when I saw them together much later that I realized they were meant for each other."

William stayed quiet, listening to Kaidan with attention. He never suspected something happened between Elena Shepard and his father. Garrus surely knew, and Steve too. William was certain Charlotte didn't. She would have told him.

"I was able to heal when I met your father. With Steve, I can talk about anything, be myself completely. With Shepard, there was always a barrier I seemed unable to cross."

Kaidan stopped and smiled, making the wisdom wrinkles around his pale brown eyes more apparent.

"What I'm trying to say, William," Kaidan added, after a pause, "is that I think we love more than once in our lifetime; also in different ways. Next time you see Charlotte, ask yourself how you really feel in her presence. Is it just physical attraction? Passion is only one of the variables in a relationship. Only liking someone for her looks won't build something strong."

"But for the mission…"

"Will, you're intelligent, a hell of an engineer and a good soldier. You have a head on your shoulders, and good judgment. Everything will be fine. And I hope you don't believe we pushed for your recruitment in the Alliance because we were disappointed you didn't enlist like us. We were _never_ disappointed by you or your choices. And you know, having Charlotte on board with you may be just what you need. Having somebody who cares about you enough to watch your back in any situation is an excellent asset. And you care for her enough to do the same."

Kaidan rose from the edge of the bathtub and went to William. The son looked his father in the eyes, smiling a bit.

"There is someone for you out there, son. Is it Charlotte? Is it someone else? Only time will tell on that one. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

William suddenly hugged his father, knowing he surprised him a little. Kaidan replied to his hug and gave him gentle pats on his back.

"Thanks, Dad. That's exactly what I needed to hear," William confessed, ending their embrace.

"See, you may be 27 years old, but you still need your old man's advice from time to time."

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. William looked at it and saw Steve open enough to poke his head through the door. His eight-years-old sister, Ashley, did the same.

"Are we still making pancakes?" asked Steve.

"You promised we would before you go, Willy," added Ashley.

William took his T-shirt out of the sink, put it on and went to the bathroom door. He opened it, finding his sister totally adorable in her blue Blasto pajamas he bought her on Illium. She gazed at him angrily with her big green eyes, her blond hair lifted in two asymmetrical ponytails on the top of her head. He was nineteen years old when his fathers adopted Ashley and he never thought he could love this energetic little girl so much. William leaned in front of his sister, kissing her on the forehead.

"A promise is a promise, Lil' sis. Pancakes it is. With chocolate chips in them?"

"Oh, yes! And blueberries too!"

"Your wishes are my command."

"Last one in the kitchen is a wimp!"

Before William could get up, Ashley scampered to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait! That's not fair, Monkey!" he screamed, going after his sister.

Two days later, it was already time to leave. It would take two more days to get to the Citadel and William could not afford to miss the departure of the London. He packed his things the night before, being ready to go early that morning. As soon as he woke up, he called a skycar to his fathers house, before taking a simple breakfast alone in the kitchen, everyone else in the household still asleep. When he finished his second cup of coffee, William heard someone enter the room.

"Good morning, Dad," he said, welcoming Steve with a smile.

"Hey, Will. Had a good night?"

His father returned his smile, before yawning heavily. He passed a hand along his short salt and pepper hair, before scratching his three-day beard.

"Yeah, I slept well. You?"

"Oh, yes. A little bit sad my son already has to go, though."

"I'm glad I came here, even if it was short. I needed it."

"That's what your father told me. I'm happy you're feeling better."

William's omni-tool made a simple noise.

"I really need to get going. If I'm late, Charlotte will kill me. Would you mind waking Dad and Ashley up, while I gather my things? The skycar will be here soon."

"Of course, Lieutenant," said Steve, teasing. "I'll wake up the Empress and the Admiral. Always sleeping late, these two."

William laughed, before he went to his room to gather a black suitcase and a marine duffle bag. The first one was for different tools – he preferred to have his own when on missions – and the second for his personal effects. He could have traveled lighter, but the mission would last a whole year. He required more than just one pair of underwear.

When he went outside his parents' house, the skycar was already awaiting. After placing his things in it, William went back indoors; everyone waited for him to say good-bye. Kisses, hugs, words of encouragement and a couple of tears later, he got into the vehicle. He punched the coordinates for the Shepard-Vakarian home, where he would pick Charlotte up in half-a-hour. He was miraculously on schedule.

William arrived at 1200 hours sharp, always impressed by the location of Charlotte's childhood home. The villa had been built at the edge of a forest, just aside a small lake. The multi-leveled house had been constructed with natural wood and stone. The numerous windows of the construction offered an impeccable view of the surrounding nature. William parked the skycar in a designated area, near the lake. It was somewhat away from the main building, allowing the view to remain unspoiled. He waved at Charlotte, who waited for him not far from the lake. William got out of the skycar and joined his friend. He felt a little uneasy at first, but remembering his talk with Kaidan made him relax a bit.

"Ready to go, Commander?" asked William, when he arrived aside the young woman.

"Yes, Lieutenant. And you?"

"I think so. Hopefully, this mission will be super easy and over in a record time."

"You wish…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Would you like to say hi to Mom, before we go?"

"Why not? You put your things in the skycar and we'll go after?"

She agreed. William went back to the vehicle, and the young woman started to walk towards a shed on the other side of the parking, where he saw she had left her N7 duffle bag.

The Shepard-Vakarian house exploded when Charlotte reached the shed.


End file.
